shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 635 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 635: Strawhats on the Loose PG 1 *Sunny:*the number plate on its side turns to #4 and the hatch opens up* *Fishman Pirate:*looks at the darkness of the hole* What the hell is that? *???:* 2 primal eyes glow from the darkness and lauches at the pirates* *Fishman Pirate:*looks on terrorfied as he and his commrades are sent flying*AAHH!!! *Franky:*looks from abourd the sunny* Thats suupaa good guys!! Your using it like pros already!! Mecha!! PG 2 *Fishman Pirates:*fire bazookas and rifles* Take it down now!! *???:*is covered in cannon smoke* *Franky:*laughs*You guys can't destroy this beast!! Our Sunny is the lion king of the sea. But its kinda difficult for him to do much on land, so we needed a suuupa substitute!! So be afraid of our..... *???:*a huge metal claw is seen appearing from the smoke* *Fishman Pirate:*gasps*i-its still moving?! PG 3 *Franky: Lion Champion IV *Lion Champion IV:*a Kuma sized robot lion towers over the pirates. It raises up a claw and swipes down* *Fishman Pirates:*a few are blown away* PG 4 *Nami:*piloting* nice blow Chopper. Im gonna start charging again so take five. *Chopper:*is on her right. he salutes* roger! *Usopp:*is on her left. he sulks* I wanted to drive dang it! *Nami: oh shut it! We played janga and I won fair and square! Im letting you use the weapons. Aint that enough? *Usopp:*exhales and grabs the controls* yeah, I'll just...... PG 5 *Usopp:*cool anime face* Show them my awsome power. *Chopper:*amazed* cool Usopp!! *Nami:*sighs and revezes the robot like a car* oh boy. *Lion Champion IV:*steam hisses out as it roars* *Nami/Chopper/Usopp:Now Charge!!! *Lion Champion IV:*charges at a super pace* PG 6 *Robin:*runs past a huge group of pirates and stops* Ochenta Fleur:...... *Fishman Pirates:*many pirates have 4 arms sprout out of them and grab onto their own arms and heads*?! *Robin:*smiles* Clutch *Fishman Pirates:*necks and backs are snapped broken*ggaahh!! PG 7 *Robin:*smiles as she is surrounded* Oh my, you guys must be very motivated to fight us. *Fishman Pirate:*glares*damn human. Come on men!! Its just one woman!! *Robin: Cien Cuatro Fleur: Clone *Fishman Pirate:what the hell? *Robin:*smiles*now what was that about there being just 'one' woman..... PG 8 *Robin:*stands in the back as 4 clones of her stand lined up* Fishman-san? *Fishman Pirates:she multiplied?! PG 9 *Robin:*takes out two pistols*lets take them out from all angles, shall we? *Robin Clones:*form around her, each with dual pistols.* Certainly. Different area of battlefield *Zoro:*jumps high in the sky with 2 blades* Two-sword style:..... *Fishman Pirates:?! *Zoro:*spin slashes to the pirates below* Raining Buzzsaw PG 10 *Fishman Pirates:*28 pirates are sent flying in the air* *Zoro:*stands and looks as more pirates charge at him.* They aint that tough but they sure are useful as warm up dummies. *Fishman Pirates:*stop in their tracks* *Zoro:hm? *Brook:*walks up while playing his guitar*Yohohoho, hello Zoro-san. No need to thank me for saving you. *Zoro:I WASNT GOING TO!! PG 11 *Zoro: besides, what the hell did you do. A second ago these guys were going full throttle. Now they seem frozen. *Brook: yes, well I am using my music to make their souls freeze. *Zoro: really? *evil grin*good, that means I can just mow them down. *Brook:*stops playing and grabs his head* oh my, thats so evil Zoro-san!! *Fishman Pirates:*continue their charge* PG 12 *Zoro:*gets ready*what the hell? why are they moving again? *Brook:*moves his guitar to his back* I have to keep playing for them to obey me!! *Zoro:*cuts down a couple of pirates* then just keep playing! *Brook:*cuts down some pirates with his shikomizue* I cant!! *Zoro:*blocks a giant axe without looking*why not? *Brook:*back is turned to him* well its because..... PG 13 *Brook:*turns to him* my fingers get sore. *Zoro:YOU DONT HAVE MUSCLES TO GET SORE!!! *Brook:Zoro-san.... *Zoro:huh? *Brook: if that was a Skull Joke, it wasnt very good. *Zoro:JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!! PG 14 Different Area of battlefield *Luffy:*with one arm in Gear 2* Move, so I can kick your boss's ass! *Fishman Pirate:like hell we are human! Guys, lets juice up! *Fishman Pirates:*take Energy Steroids and get alittle bigger* *Luffy:*glares* *Fishman Pirates:*charge at him*rah!!! *Luffy:*grins* PG 15 *Luffy:Jet Pistol *Hody Jones:*watches as his men are getting pummeled* Enough of this!! *Officers:*look at their captain*hm? *Hody Jones:*growls*at this rate, we wont have any subordnates! We need to even the playing field here guys!! PG 16 *Daruma:alright!! My teeth are aching to gnash on something! KyaKya!! *Dosun: We gonna crush them all!! Gyabaaan!!!! *Hyouzou:*barely awake* Im cool with it. As long as I still get paid in the end. *Ikaros:I would hate to go into such a heated battle, but its got to be done-ch!! *Zeo:Maybe alittle suffering will show them the error of their ways. PG 17 *Lion Champion IV:*stops and many rockets appear from its mane* *Fishman Pirates:*gasps* *Usopp:*pushes up a lever* Take this!! Mane Massacre *Lion Champion IV:*all the rockets launch at the pirates, blowing them up* *Chopper: that was awsome Uso- *gasps* PG 18 *Nami: whats wrong Chopper? *Chopper: Nami, move fast now!! *Lion Champion IV:*runs away* *Daruma:*launches out of the ground and latches onto its tail with his bite* *Usopp: What is that, a dog?! *Nami: I'll shake him off! PG 19 *Lion Champion IV:*hard turns and gets the officer off its tail* *Daruma:*skids back* KyaKya!! I barely put a dent that thing!! My teeth are so pissed now!! *Nami: what the hell is this guy? *Usopp: He's a freaking dogfish im telling you!! Just look at him!! *Chopper: his voice is so angry and hungry. Mostly hungry. PG 20 *Franky:*looks from infront of the ship*oh man, that guy seems like he might actually tear apart the Lion Champion's suuppaa exterior. *Dosun:*pants while all bloody* dont ignore me!! Tosun!! *Franky:*looks back at him*you can still stand? Just fall dumbass! *Dosun:*takes a steroid*Like hell I will!!! Bokaan!! PG 21 *Franky:*sighs* *Dosun:*swings hammer*Die!! Bokaan!!! *Franky:*blocks it with his left arm and punches him in the gut* *Dosun:*coughs blood and is sent crashing out of the plaza*Pooootsuuuuun!!!! *Franky:*crosses arms*I wonder when the high ranking enemies are gonna show? END Category:Prediction